UKC 2014 Budget
United christainville kingdom 2014 budget debit plan. This plan will control all spending, money uses, and to pay nation intrests. The army will be a part of this budget, also national health service plan. Over the course of 2014 this kinda be changed and ratified to the needs of the nation. Sign……………………………………….. Sign………………………………………………………………………………………… The military budget for 2014 will continue with army, navy, airfroce, and marine funding for the 2014 fiscal year. We will create percentages about these groups over the course of December- to feburary. This will be ran by the secutary of the military, genral firewalker, and the other command teams. All percentages of military support will be needed up to the 25% will be used for the entire 2014 year. The royal buddget for 2014 fiscal year will be under the royal pay schedule called to civil list. Each person involved in the use, will be paid for by the list of the government pay. The amount of pay will be disccused over the time period of the next 4 months. The royal buddget includes the palace, castles, toru expenses, public espense, private expense, uncalculated expense, household expesed, ceremony expense, and all other expnses taken with the monarchy. The government budget is to pay for everything in the prime ministers officer, the state office, office of administrative affairs, office of foreign relations, office of public health, office of economy, office of military and office of the crown. All of these will be located with in tatooine, ryloth, and carlac command citys. The buget will pay for their daily expense , travel, ceremony expense, civil service expense, and other expense with in the office. Through outthe budget year if leaks have to be made about budget information . A leak inquire will be made. Any leaks would be requested by higher authority, from the lvel of a government minister. The bill itself has taken the time period of 2 weeks going into the week of December, 23. Throughout this time, we have worked to improve the standards of how government systems work. Still we will work to improve this going into this 2041 fiscal year. The pm has the authority to remove sections that have to do with his personal finances, and finance within the pm office, and government housing within the ciyts. These will be taxed and will show up with in the yearly tax reports. The palace has the right to make a rulling on non tax places for the public and private sectors. Also after two weeks into 2014 a budget hearing week will be held in the capital city. Sign………………………………………………………………………………………… Top generals,pm, minister of defense and a royal will discuss millitray budget. Through out January this will be dealt with in parliament, with whoever the current prime minister is at the time. The minister of economy will be informed of the ideas of this plan and will be making budgets outlines for each of the other ministrys in the citys. The uited ministry of econmy will receive all the bills, and send them to parliament for a joint session meeting. The various branches of Christainville's military brought their budget petitions to your attention and, as usual, they are all asking for widespread increases over the rest of the military departments. The Debate 1. "Clearly the army requires the greatest increase in funds this year," says Field Marshal Ella O. "After all, wars were never won by air or sea and in this dangerous world we must be able to protect the interests of Christainville. Currently our men get hand-me-down weapons, rations I wouldn't feed a pig - the army is increasingly looking like a bad career option and we can't have that. If we're going to get recruits, we need more funding to support our brave lads in their duty." Accept 2. "Hah! It's the Navy who needs the money, mate," says Grand Admiral Jake McKay. "The army and the police forces can protect us domestically, but can they protect us from having our foreign trade cut off? Can they protect us from terrorists and pirates? How are the soldiers going to get to the enemy's borders? Swim? I think not. Fund us, the Navy, the true protectors of Christainville!" Accept 3. "Despite the statements of my colleagues," says Zeke Winters, Marshal of the Air Force. "The Air Force requires more money than these men playing around with boats. We are increasingly seeing terrorists taking to the air, and more ships or guns are not going to stop that. Our people will only be safe when the Air Force has the power it needs to defend us - and for that we need more funding and more government support for industries geared towards the development of new aircraft." All of these were a sample of the budget issues we will face next year, wether to give funding to the navy, army or air force, for increased spending rates. Sign………………………………………………………………………………………….. Sign………………………………………………………………………………………… 1. Damn right we're not!" exclaims Bharatendu Barnes, one of many citizens protesting in front of your office. "Your oppressively high taxes are picking our pockets and robbing us of our livelihood. No more, we say! The government may call us tax cheats, but that's just because it's afraid to call us the PATRIOTS that we are! Cut the tax rate, and we'll think about paying again." Accept 2. "United Brussles can't survive when people don't pay their taxes!" retorts Gretel Spirit, the head of United Brussles's Revenue Bureau. "Citizens may feel that they need to keep all of their euros, but the government needs it too! Without taxation, how can we build roads, schools and hospitals? How can we protect the people from themselves? We need to give the police broad powers to lay down the law on these tax-evading scum until they pay up." Tax issues from the united kingdom of brussles. 1. These roads are terrible!" shouts Al Johnson, president of the Australia land Auto Club. "Every few feet there's a crack, or a pothole, or a gravel patch, or the remains of someone else's car! It's really too much! And just look at this-" he adds, rubbing a nasty bruise on his forehead - "I got that from my rear-view mirror after flying over a bump on Main Street! These roads must be fixed! There really needs to be vast improvements made now, before anyone gets seriously hurt." Accept 2. Rosalia Cruz, avowed anti-spending advocate, disagrees: "Road construction? What a waste of euros! If people can still drive on them, then the roads are fine as they are. Spending more to make trivial repairs would just be a waste of the tax payers' money! We should just ignore these whiners and leave the roads as they are and if the drivers don't like that - well... then they can just learn to walk like the rest of us." Accept 3. "Why on Earth is it the government's responsibility to build and maintain roads?" asks bicyclist Alexander Jamieson, pausing for breath. "Not all citizens own automobiles, you know. The government should be trying to make life better for all, not just car owners! If people want roads, then let private industry build them, and they can charge tolls to the people who actually drive on them. Leave the government out of it!" Accept Road section of the 2014 budget. The new security budget for 2014 will add metal detectors to government made and owned buildings. The capital city gates will be completed some time in 2014 to add better metal gates to the frame of the enty and second city entry points. Throught out 2014 we plan to create at last one new city area, we don’t currently know the area of the lot, so funding amounts can not be listed. We plan to make a mini/rock quaary area in the cwa game nation, this will be listed and talked about a a later time. SIGN……………………………………………………………………………………… Sign……………………………………………………………………………………… Date of creation 12/15/13 Date of sign ……………………………………………………………………………..